Kotak Bekal
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Shikamaru, Ino, kotak bekal, dengan latar langit biru yang menaungi mereka. For ShikaIno birthday. Complete!


**Kotak Bekal**

**Disclaimer: Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story (c) Chesee-ssu**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: OOC, rush, EyD berantakan, etc.**

* * *

_Happy reading..._

* * *

Di atap sekolah, dua orang manusia sedang duduk diam dengan memegang dua kotak bekal di tangan mereka. Seorang pemuda yang tengah memegang kotak bekalnya ogah-ogahan dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang sedang menatap kesal teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa kau membawakanku ini, sih?" tanya Shikamaru, matanya menatap malas kotak bekal yang ia pegang. Rencananya untuk tidur siang di atap gagal begitu saja ketika gadis itu meneriaki namanya dan mengajaknya untuk makan bersama.

Alis gadis itu naik sebelah, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tak suka. Bukannya berterima kasih karena dibuatkan bekal, malah menggerutu tak jelas begitu.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan, memangnya kau pikir untuk apa?" tanya Ino sebal, ingin rasanya ia melempar kotak bekalnya tepat di wajah temannya.

"Tapi aku tak memintamu untuk membawakan bekal." Ucapan Shikamaru terputus ketika matanya tak sengaja menatap raut wajah Ino. Wajahnya terlihat sangar, mata biru gadis itu bahkan berkilat tajam. "Baiklah, akan kumakan. Dasar merepotkan."

Ino tersenyum senang, ia menatap antusias kawannya yang sedang membuka kotak bekalnya. Isinya biasa saja, hanya ada nasi, udang goreng, juga tumis kangkung. Ia hanya terdiam, sebelum tangannya memegang sendok dan menyuapkan bekal buatan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Ino, gadis itu menunggu jawaban pemuda di hadapannya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Pertanyaan Ino membuat otak Shikamaru bekerja cepat. Ia menyadari bahwa Ino menjadikannya kelinci percobaan. Seringai pun muncul di bibirnya. "Menurutmu sendiri, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, makanya kutanya padamu bagaimana masakanku. Apa rasanya aneh?"

"Tidak," selanya, Shikamaru menguap, menatap langit cerah yang dihiasi awan yang berarak tenang. "Rasanya lumayan."

Ucapan Shikamaru membuatnya senang. Sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah gadis itu. Puas dengan jawaban temannya. Akhirnya ia pun berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru lalu membuka kotak bekalnya. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika menatap isi kotak bekal Ino. Sebuah sayuran hijau mentah beserta potongan tomat dan mayones berada di atasnya.

"Bekalmu _salad_?" tanya Shikamaru heran, masih menatap isi bekal Ino dengan tatapan ganjil.

"_Yup_. Kau tahu 'kan aku gampang sekali gemuk, jadi aku harus mengontrol makananku. Hehehe." Ino tertawa kikuk, membuat Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Kau itu sudah kurus, memangnya kau mau diet sampai kapan, hah? Badanmu itu sudah seperti kertas, kurus dan tipis. Jika kau diet lagi, bisa-bisa kau seperti mayat hidup tahu."

Ino menjitak kepala Shikamaru pelan. Walau pelan, tetap membuat rasa sakit di kepala pemuda itu. Mata biru Ino menatap salad yang ia pegang. "Kalau aku tak lakukan ini, nanti semua laki-laki akan menjauhiku karena aku gemuk. Huaaa."

"Bodoh, tak semua laki-laki berpikiran begitu, tahu." Pemuda itu menguap, mengganggap betapa sempitnya pemikiran gadis di hadapannya. "Ada banyak laki-laki yang menerima gadis yang mereka sukai apa adanya. Mereka tak hanya memikirkan fisik, tetapi hati."

"Di mana-mana laki-laki itu melihat perempuan itu dari penampilan, lalu baru melihat kepribadiannya." Kata Ino. "Misalnya, kalau suatu saat aku gemuk dan wajahku jadi jelek, apa kau akan menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja," ucapan Shikamaru itu membuat Ino menatap penuh padanya, "aku menyukaimu apa adanya, tidak masalah jika wajahmu jelek atau tubuhmu tak langsing. Aku suka kau apa adanya."

Ino terperangah mendengar rentetan kata yang temannya ucapkan. Kata-katanya terdengar tulus, mendadak, wajah Ino merah padam karena mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Shikamaru.

"Kau ...,"

"Besok bisa bawakan aku bekal lagi? Sepertinya besok aku benar-benar sibuk. Merepotkan."

Ino terdiam, sedang mengolah kata-kata itu ke dalam pikirannya. Ino menggangguk senang, kemudian menatap awan yang berarak di langit.

Tak perlu kata-kata romantis, karena mereka sudah saling mengetahui bahwa mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain.

**a/n: happy birthday Shika, happy birthday Ino~ semoga makin langgeng, ya? /eh. Sebenernya ini fic lama yang terpendam dalam lappie, tinggal dirombak aja sama aku karena gak sempet bikin fic, heheheh. Thanks for reading, minna *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta***


End file.
